1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel switching network of balanced type employing PNPN semiconductor elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the selection of a particular cross-point switch in a switch matrix which is the balanced typed channel switching network formed by PNPN elements, there has been required an AND circuit for each cross-point switch. This inevitably increases the number of parts used, and hence is disadvantageous in terms of the packing space, power consumption and the cost.